


给你的诗

by 7_7



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7_7/pseuds/7_7





	给你的诗

背景seventeen成员半解散，各做自己的事业，私心让队长nim当了社长。

1  
凌晨就像一个冷淡的处于分手边缘的情人，挠人又烦躁，它不怎么在意你的感受，却在无时不刻影响你的感受。

李知勋在一阵爆炸声中直起身子，本来好好的想在沙发里度过一个安稳的时光，已经很久没有享受到这种倒头就睡到自然醒的日子了，“啊西。”低声骂了一句，抬头才发现是没来得及关的电视机在播放恐怖片，“啊，好烦躁。”

P社从seventeen成员各干各的以后，出唱片最烦躁的永远不是发歌的当事人，而是他这个制作人，妈妈奶孩子式的制作方式累的他好几个周没逃离三点一线的生活了，本来想影响一下周围的甩手掌柜们，比如一个立志于搞暧昧的权hoshi。但是两秒以后的那个电话，很决绝的给他判了死刑。

“哎哎，知勋，今晚的几个妞都超正点…”喧闹的club声中，权顺荣的声音听得不怎么清，李知勋正好憋了一肚子气，也没什么好气的都发了出来，“又干什么？！”

“唉唉~别这么绝情，你不知道，这几个妞，都比你矮，穿高跟鞋也没你高，哎哎，你别挂，知勋…这不是看你最近忙给你找点乐子吗…”

李知勋缩在沙发上，紧了紧身上灰色的羊毛外套，没关紧的窗飘进一点冷气，他打了个哆嗦，年末真是一天比一天冷了。“好好玩，顺荣xi。”真的没有别的话送给他了，李知勋寻思着挂了电话就舒服的缩在床上好好睡一觉吧。

“你放心我不会带回去的，家里已经很乱了，况且，她们也没你好看。”权顺荣在那边笑得暧昧，李知勋心里反而没什么底了。

“明天一起吃饭哦，woozi xi。”

“好。”其实不怎么想答应的。

“那挂了哦，晚安。”

“恩，早点回家。”

“我爱你。”

李知勋直接扣了电话，如果是平常，他一定会说两遍的我爱你，毕竟，也是有那么点心意在里面的。

心烦意乱，这是他第十次在床上翻了一翻之后的唯一描述。看来又要失眠了。于是勤奋的李制作认命的从床上滚下来，走到制作室，敲了一个音符。看来还是得有感觉才能写歌，他现在的差心情，估计给他把火就能把这里烧了。

于是第二天的李知勋很荣幸的带了两个大大的黑眼圈去了公司，夫胜宽戏谑的看着他，“昨天一晚上没睡吧。”

“切，你哥我还睡了大概…一个半小时的程度。”

夫胜宽低声一笑，“工作吧。”

结束的时候，夫胜宽拉住他的袖子，“我昨天晚上和顺荣哥一起去的，他真的没领别的女生回家，好几次都没有了…暧昧嘛…你知道的，顺荣哥这两年压力大嘛。”

“你想表达什么意思？”

“就让哥别吃醋，顺荣哥真的就是拉拉手搂搂腰的程度。”

“呀，小子少管点闲事，我就把本来给崔胜澈那首歌给你。”甩甩手就要出去，夫胜宽最后一句委屈的声音还在回想，“是顺荣哥让我说的嘛，你也欺负我，我要找胜澈哥。”

“呀，崔胜澈那个性格，骂不死你就有鬼了！省省吧，快写歌词，下午我看。”

从公司出来，李知勋反而不知道要干什么了，只记得权顺荣要跟他吃饭，而罪魁祸首一上午就没来公司，估计昨天晚上喝大了吧，夫胜宽那家伙还说怕他吃错醋没来，分明就是怕出丑才没来的。

心情不太好的李知勋打算坐地铁去权顺荣家，事实上权顺荣家他还真的没去过几次，大体记得位置，剩下的就靠地铁了。

还没走到地铁站，权顺荣的电话反而先来了，“我把地址发给你，来吃饭吧，胜宽说你下班了。”

该死。总是这样被他牵着鼻子走。

还好权顺荣没有给他难堪，选的地点都是他在有限的知识内能到的地方，就是离公司远了些，估计就是在他家附近找的餐厅？昨天晚上一定喝多了睡糊涂了。

李知勋一边磨牙抒发愤怒，一边乖乖坐上出租车乖乖报了地点。在二十分钟的拖沓中，权顺荣忍不住给他发了条信息，“怎么还没到。”

真是小孩子没耐性，“我还没走，要不不吃了你回家吧。”

话是这么说，但还是抬头冲着师傅，“可以快一点吗？”

司机师傅好脾气的应声，李知勋磨磨牙，“哎呀，司机师傅告诉我要半个多小时呢…要不你先回去吧。”

他已经想象到了权顺荣在那边咬牙愤恨却忍住手抖打字，“没事，我等你。”

其实只要一点点小事，他就会很开心。

等他到了，权顺荣简直在餐桌前睡了一波又一波，睡着了还发出哼唧声，看见李知勋到了，反而是没什么反应了，“大忙人来了，坐吧。”

李知勋挑挑眉，“耍小孩子脾气呢。”

“早知道就是我去你那边了。”他嘀咕，“小脾气不就只对着你嘛…没有情趣的知勋xi。”

对于朋友之间的玩笑李知勋接的特别溜，但一但超过了什么界限，他也没什么反应给上了，反而越发尴尬。说不定当事人没什么反应来着，比如一只没什么贞洁的权仓。

李知勋是没什么话想对他说，一些调情的打趣的话留着节目再说，本身没有这些话的加持他们的关系该怎么铁还是怎么铁。至于权顺荣，就处于有想说的但不好意思说的地步。喜欢李知勋，但是喜欢分很多种，很多种都有。

“这马上年末了，该结算了吧。”

“结算什么啊，崔胜澈扣着，年终奖都没有。”赌气的在面前的牛排上划了一刀。

“我们知勋最棒了！口头表扬行不行？”

“切，没诚意。”

“那怎么办，过几天稍微抽个空去旅游吧。”

“你就这么替崔胜澈做主了？”

“不带他们，就我们俩。”

李知勋拿餐具的手顿了顿，短暂的失神后，“你还是带姑娘去吧。我们两个大男人去有什么意思。”

“如果你不喜欢，你说什么就是什么喽，我要开始努力工作了，像知勋一样努力，挤出时间来。”

“这再说吧。”

权顺荣抬头看了看他，点点头，怕说出什么不好的话，就一直紧闭着嘴，李知勋还是第一次看他这么安静，不像平日里老妈子絮叨。

“你最近是不是情场失意了。怎么这么别扭？”

权顺荣别有深意地看了他一眼，“可不嘛，一直就没有得意的。”

“喜欢你的那么多，就不能挑一个？本本分分地谈个恋爱，不挺好的吗。”

权顺荣很别扭的看他，“谈的还不多吗？要换多少才够？”

“顺荣，你该考虑结婚了。”

“这话整个P社就你敢跟我说了。”

关键我还不生气，你开心就好，李知勋。

下午李知勋还是回了公司，毕竟上午让夫胜宽在公司等着他他还记得呢。“进去录音我听听。”

“别说，哥，顺荣哥跟你说什么了。”

“忙你的吧，还管别人。”掐了一下夫胜宽圆乎乎的脸，“又胖了，减减吧。”

知道李知勋是因为忙碌才瘦的皮包骨的，夫胜宽瘪了瘪嘴，把一切吐槽的类似于，“你这么瘦是不是因为没有夜生活…”之类的糙话咽了下去。最后干瞪眼，“你直接带我去整整容不就和你意了？！”

李知勋怜悯的看了他一眼，“我下班了，回家了。”

“哦。”一秒以后他又想起什么，“还没录音呢！哥！你别走，我错了哥！”

推开门本来想很帅气的离开的李知勋，卒。

最后李知勋回来是因为崔社长把他弄回来了，经过就是夫胜宽很生气于是他就在崔胜澈那里痛骂了一会儿woozi不是人。被人当模板的崔胜澈莫名其妙，但还是压住火气问发生了什么。还没说完，一通电话，李知勋就这么给“请”回来了。

理由很充分，为了P社的荣誉和利益，我们应该把私人情绪放一放。

而事情的结局就是，夫胜宽一直录到晚上十一点，从下午三点一直到晚上十一点，他完美相像的三遍录音，第一遍，“哎呀，胜宽你的咬字太重了。”第二遍，“啊…发音不怎么清。”第三遍，“完美，收工。”夫胜宽深呼一口气，一撇眼，“哟…这不hoshi哥吗…你俩去哪？”

手机揣到口袋里，“回家。”

“get a room？”

“你奶奶的，你小子我还治不了你了。”在夫胜宽的肥耳朵上狠狠捏了一把，“走不走？”

“走走走…哥我错了…”

夫胜宽先走了，权顺荣只是站在外面，“顺荣特地来找我？”

“当然了，要监督我们知勋准时下班哦。”

“不好意思平时我都九点走的。”

“知勋工作这么专注我都不好意思打扰了呢。”

李知勋深邃的看了他一眼，“那就请你走吧。”

权顺荣愣了一下，勾住他的肩膀，“最近真的是情趣越来越少了我们知勋。”

“……”

“别忘了你是我的人。”

李知勋脸红了，权顺荣没看都能感受到。心满意足地抱住他，“回家吧我们。”

权顺荣说要去旅游他还真的说到做到，知道是因为李知勋看到权顺荣的电脑上，飞往夏威夷的机票，就差付款了。李知勋当时气的不打一处，“权顺荣！你到底在干什么？！”

“这都年末了，去夏威夷？你以为有那么多比基尼陪你啊？你还给我订？我只说知道了你的旅行提议又没说同意。”

反应了一会儿才明白是什么的权顺荣，捂着肚子就开始笑了，“什么啊…我还以为怎么了…好好好，你说不去我们就换个地方。”

两天之后他看到了欧洲地中海周围国家五天四夜游。

再过几天，李知勋亲自出马，“那就济州岛吧。经济又实惠，天气也正好给你吹吹风说不定就清醒了。”

“可是知勋我们不应该享受一个浪漫美好的小生活吗…”

“随便你，那你就找崔胜澈过你的美妙生活吧。正好，你们可以比赛。”

“？？？？？”

“比比谁泡的妞多。”

权顺荣一下子就没了话，软声软气的哄他，“哎咦…知勋不要这样。”手缠上李知勋的腰就要抱他。

“我最爱我们woozi了…”

于是离着年末还有那么几天，权顺荣和李知勋离开了P社的大楼，飞机途中的靠近，大概就是最后一层窗户纸的捅破，在短短几天的旅途中，发挥着妙不可言的作用。

济州岛就是韩国一个不大的小岛，以前也来过无数次。但是权顺荣和李知勋两个人，却是第一次。

“啊，上次拍团综就应该带成员来这里了，可惜了大家单独发展也这么多年了，胜宽他们不就来这里了吗？”

“这么喜欢这里？那下次再来一次不就好了。”

“你还在做你的黄粱美梦，那你去吧，我可真不想了。真的好累。你看我瘦了以后都没补回来。”李知勋可怜兮兮地看着权顺荣，嘴角一撇，看的人直心疼。

“我们知勋看来真的打击不小啊，你不来我当然不来啦。如果明浩俊辉他们来韩，叫上大家一起去吧，没有摄像机的那种。”权顺荣鲜有的认真的表情，却是调笑的语气。

济州岛这个地方，他们已经来了无数次，对彼此也没有什么吸引了，唯一的游轮行，也在狂风中终止。

于是只能任由事情演变成李知勋窝在权顺荣怀里，闭目养神。

“你想回家吗？”

“不是吧……我们才来呢。”

“我是说，釜山。”

“……” 

“你的父母。”

“你要……陪我回去？”

“不，你回家我去玩。”

剧情的反转有点让李知勋措手不及，“好。”只记得他这么回答，权顺荣也不是不愿意和他回家，只是他去见了几个釜山朋友，然后就回了酒店，没有李知勋，他什么也不想做。  
李知勋回家和父母寒暄了几句以后，就陷入了空虚，一开始工作总是几个月没有晚上时间的支配权，他不怎么喜欢灯红酒绿的夜生活，虽然他也不是什么软角色，就在几个月前他的感情还是顺着漂亮姑娘的，越多漂亮姑娘喜欢他总会有点骄傲。而现在，一颗真心外包着一层锡箔纸，明明撕开就可以坦诚相见，但他毫不犹豫地拒绝了。

他喜欢上了权顺荣，但他在等权顺荣表态。

傻瓜，明明什么都告诉你了，遇见我就像是孩子一样了吗。

哎呀…看来还是太喜欢我了。

抱着甜甜的想法他有些倦意了，也不知道权顺荣怎么样了，但愿不是在酒吧里喝的烂醉。

23：04

 

他已经睡了一觉了，却在无数夺命call中醒了神。  
“我好想你。”  
“你回我一下好不好。”  
“我不敢去你家。”  
“你可不可以现在来一下。”  
……

“啊西…该死…”他顶着乱糟糟的头发，仓皇下了床，穿了衣服，打车就去了。

他才刚敲门，门就直接打开了，男人低低的在他耳边呢喃，“我想操你。”

“对不起没先说喜欢你。”

“但现在我只想…要了你，把你养在身边这么年，今天才敢动手，道歉和甜言蜜语明天通通给你说完。”权顺荣先他一步关上房间的门，圈住一脸懵逼的李知勋，一只手已经伸到他脖颈后面抚摸那笔直的线条，猛然捉住李知勋一撮尾发，将软在墙角的人拉起来，李知勋愣神中已经被权顺荣的气息包围，他从来没试过和权顺荣接吻，也永远不知道权顺荣的味道。

权顺荣的舌尖滑过他的牙床，滑腻腻的那感觉，他只能感觉自己处于的绝对被动的形式下。微微正了正身子，偏过头和他接吻，唇齿都是张开了，交合的那地方一清二楚，权顺荣情绪有些失控了，李知勋的肩膀被他死死按在墙上，手臂却是自由的，他试图挣脱开权顺荣的束缚，却在权顺荣的恼怒中败下阵来，权顺荣搂着他的腰，嘴唇滑过他的耳边，他说，“听话。”

该死，最后还是比不上他。李知勋偏头看他，正巧与权顺荣抬眸那分明闪烁的右眼对上，双臂在他的眼神下顺从了，松垮垮的搭在权顺荣的肩上，双腿更是软的不行，勾住了权顺荣的腿肚才算勉强和他比肩。

“你不会真打算在这里做吧？”在裤子被褪下，露出湿答答抬头的性器以后，李知勋慌了，他意识到他们是在酒店的客厅里，他被压在门板上动弹不了。权顺荣不怎么理会的想去亲他，最终被李知勋狠狠一推，慌了神色，“那个什么…我们…去床上行不行…”说出这句话的时候，李知勋能想象出自己的脸色，一定是红透了，细嫩的脸一定是像要爆了，李知勋狠狠心抓住权顺荣的袖子，“求你…不要在这里。”

他发誓在三十代以前，他从来没有在性事中对人这么软贴贴的。

该死的权顺荣，都是因为他。

“哟…这是我的知勋害羞了？”权顺荣调笑的口吻问他，亲了亲李知勋的下嘴唇，“遵命，我的宝贝。”一只手搂着他的脖颈，另一只伸到他的腿窝，拉住几乎要掉下去的裤子，将人打横抱起来，“我们这就去床上。”

其实李知勋只要稍微带点脑子，就会发现这些事情的不对劲，突如其来的表白，没有预告的性事。可是当权顺荣不管不顾地吻他的时候，他就知道了，想什么也没有用了，想什么也抑制不住自己那颗躁动的心。

在交往其他人的时候有多少次想起过权顺荣他不怎么记得了，他愿意选择权顺荣作为他最深爱的男人。他愿意把事情变成死局，最好他和权顺荣谁也逃不出来。

李知勋仰起头舔弄权顺荣的脸，长了一张不是多么精致但相当大气的脸，因为面对他的手足无措而满头大汗，“你这些年是不是都打嘴炮了？”李知勋调笑道，还不死心的亲他的左眼，果然权顺荣有些挂不住面子，顺着白色柔软的大床压下来，声音低沉很有魅力，“那让你试试你男人这些年都干了什么好不好。”他在哄他，也是给他下迷魂药。

果然有些神志不清的李知勋笑得很灿烂，他蜷在被子里，也不愿意碰权顺荣，“我们顺荣…”嘟起嘴罕见的对他撒娇，翘上去的眼尾甜腻腻的，如果这是牢笼，那权顺荣心甘情愿扔掉钥匙。

权顺荣粘粘糊糊的亲他，丝毫没有任何章法，亲吻渐渐加了力度，李知勋偏头推他不愿意和他有更多接触一样，“你走开…这些年的经验呢？！权顺荣！”男人按住他的肩膀，不给他什么反应的时间，随意扯开李知勋的睡衣，对着嫩色显眼的锁骨就是一口，亲完了咬完了还舔了舔嘴唇，“对你还要什么经验，有感觉就够了。”

“喂喂喂…唔…”李知勋的反抗被淹没在狂乱的亲吻中，伸着手似乎是要推开他，但逐渐靠近的心灵把他们拉的越来越近，“权顺荣…”深吻过后，他直视面前的男人，“我们的关系…”

戛然而止。

权顺荣怎么可能不懂。只是伸进李知勋内裤的手指告诉他，就这样了，不要有过多进展，也不要有尴尬。

李知勋在情欲中硬起来的阴茎，直挺挺的顶着内裤，见权顺荣没有要给他解开的行动，李知勋干脆自己全脱了，又掌控的去脱权顺荣的衣服，方便他们赤裸相对。

我们是心灵最早建立关系的。这比肉体关系难，但是我们完成的很好。

权顺荣一边亲吻他，从耳根一直到乳首，没有一处是被他放过了的，反而在冲击中加大了力度，李知勋并不是一个陷于情欲中的人，此刻都只觉得浑身发热，像是被烧红了一样。与之前不一样的，燃料是一个叫权顺荣的自大的家伙。

“喂…你可不可以快一点…”李知勋一只手抓着身下的被单，另一只手去按着权顺荣的肩膀，让他拉低身子方便接吻和下一步动作的进行。

权顺荣手搂着李知勋的腰，顺着腰线向下，滑过挺翘的臀瓣，在私处寻找那漂亮的未曾采摘过的蜜蕾。李知勋从来没有被碰过后庭，权顺荣手指不规矩地插入他的后庭的时候，他不可避免地呻吟了几声，肤色也越发粉嫩，权顺荣只是抬头看了一眼，忍不住骂了个单字。

“现在的李知勋，就像花丛中最甜美的蜜，从未被采摘过，也从来没有人去尝过这种滋味。”

“我到成了第一个获此殊荣的男人。知勋，我很高兴。”

李知勋长期形成的生物钟让他七点准时醒了，尽管身体依旧酸楚，哪怕是要散架了，他还是会第一时间打开他写的一半的，三分之一的曲子，给它赋予一个新的主题。

他看了一眼旁边沉睡的权顺荣，默默敲下题目，给你的诗。

“我给你写了首歌，回首尔就录吧，然后就发行。”权顺荣其实还是刚睡醒懵懂的状态，他也没听清是怎么样，只是凑上去亲李知勋。

“你说什么都行。”

李知勋说，他回家再呆一天，就回首尔吧，崔胜澈给我留了一堆工作，就等我回去了，你好好休息，别整天游手好闲的，多干点有意义的……

他还没说完，权顺荣从后面搂住他，沙哑着声音说，干你就是我最有意义的事。

李知勋瞪了他一眼，拍开他的手，“我走了。”

权顺荣望着他离开的背影，竟是不由自主地笑了。

权顺荣走的比李知勋早，崔胜澈一顿夺命连环call把他从釜山加急赶回了首尔，因为新人策划问题，需要商量，风格和编舞也需要权顺荣多多上上心。他走的时候给李知勋发了消息，言简意赅地说了崔胜澈是怎么迫害他的。

“你回来的时候我去接你啊。”

这是一条没有收到回复的消息，权顺荣再次看到李知勋是在办公室，他拿着一张白纸，门后崔胜澈表情复杂，权顺荣想要抓住他的手，“hoshi！你进来一下。”他恨地咬咬牙，“该死。”

“知勋请了婚假，看来这段时间重担完全在我们头上了。”他不紧不慢毫不吃惊地跟权顺荣说。

“你说什么？！他要结婚？你在开什么玩笑？”权顺荣情绪一下子上来了，直接拍桌子起身，崔胜澈以为他只是惊异于李知勋结婚比他早。

“他生活那么稳定的一个人，是该结婚了，不像你，整天流连于花花草草…这个先不说，当年我们各自发展各的以后，大家就很少见面了，正好趁这个机会，问问他们有没有时间，顺便问问灿他们舞社，还有韩率他们，大家再合作一下也好。当年大家一起来的，最后留下的只有你我知勋和胜宽了。”

权顺荣已经听不到崔胜澈跟她说了什么，他满脑子只有，李知勋要结婚了这一个消息，昨天还在畅想着我们的未来的李知勋，今天就要迎娶他的新娘了。

“我知道了，明浩，俊辉，shua哥我联系，剩下的就交给哥了。”

他跑出办公室的时候，其实是不知道要往哪里去找李知勋，找到了又能说些什么。他的爱意从现在开始一文不值，他不过就是他十几年队友加上多年好友，还有一个肮脏的一夜情关系。

可是权顺荣念着他，是无论如何也要找到他的，他去了工作室，没有，又去了练习室，没有，他怅然若失地出了公司，发现李知勋就站在门口，他说，“要喝杯咖啡吗。”语气平淡又无趣。

他开口的第一句是，“我爱你，无论你相不相信。”

“可是当我妈妈拉着我的手说，‘知勋啊，你也三十六了，我知道我应该让你自己选择的，但是如果妈妈为你选的，你喜欢的话，我们就这样好不好。’的时候，我强忍着泪水答应了她，顺荣，我们家是个冲不脱世俗的家庭，我们之间的关系又那么遥遥无期。对不起，之前一直开玩笑让你结婚的，现在反倒成了对我的玩笑成真了。”

权顺荣波动的心渐渐平复下来了，他问，“什么时候结婚。”

“两个月后。她会和我在首尔生活。”

“好。”权顺荣不知道是否该释然，“托你的福，又可以见到明浩俊辉shua哥他们了。”

李知勋突然就笑了，他说，“嗯。我何尝不想回到过去。”

让我们的爱退回到那个时候，是世间不可亵渎的。

李知勋有几句没说的是，他从自己母亲身上看到了顺荣母亲的样子，也会催婚，也会因为不被世俗接纳的爱而难过，他不想让任何人难过。

他见的那个女孩，是带着seventeen的应援棒来的，她说我原来便喜欢seventeen。

李知勋问她，你最喜欢谁。

她说hoshi。

李知勋跟她说，谢谢你，我和hoshi是最最最好的朋友呢，灵魂伴侣。

他的相亲没拒绝也没答应，只是说再看看，包括两个月的结婚也是骗他的，婚是一定要结的，对象起码现在不重要，李知勋还是比较相信一见钟情的。

他也是理智的，理智到让感性的权顺荣最后对他的理智全盘接受。他们的感情早就超过了在一起。他们唯一一次身心交合的记忆已经成了他的一部分。成为他无憾的核心。他这么看着权顺荣走的背影，祝你成家后能幸福，愿神保佑你。

神说，不要留恋于无法延续下去的事物。因为你会迷失。

而我，再也无法光明正大的牵着你的手走在首尔的大街上。

END


End file.
